


Four - Kastria

by GrumpyJenn



Series: River and the Doctors [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Four - Kastria

The Time Lord and his Lady lay sleeping in the warm nest of their room on the ship that was both lover and mother to them. They didn’t sleep much by human standards - neither of them needed to - but they had been sleeping rather more than usual since the loss of her parents, his friends. _An escape_ , River Song thought sleepily as she came to awareness, _a way to be together without all the danger that often occurs when we see each other_. She opened her eyes and looked at the slumbering form of her husband, her beloved. He’d been putting on his own rather manic version of the face that keeps the vulnerable side well-hidden.

“Don’t go...” he murmured, only half awake, and she settled down next to him, running fingers through his hair. He smiled without opening his eyes. “Ah, my River... so very beautiful...”

“You don’t even have your eyes open, my love,” River said, amused. “So how can you say I’m beautiful?”

“I have a very good memory. And it’s not only how you _look_ , it’s how you... how you _are_... sexy-wexy.” The Doctor opened his eyes to look into hers. “And so very dear to me.”

“Well, yes, aren’t we all?” she said lightly. It was the sort of thing she said to hide vulnerability, he thought, and he smiled at her.

“Yes, each in your own way. But there have been a few of my friends who were... extra special to me.” She reached out to cradle his face in one hand. “Your parents of course. And Donna. Rose, Ace.” I think those are the ones you’ve met. You could meet the others in your next few visits...” He trailed off.

“Sarah Jane Smith,” River said, and he nodded.

“And Romana. Jo, Jamie, Susan. Little Susan...” He shook his head as though to clear it, and forced a more cheerful tone. “You’ll like the next me you meet - fourth, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” River said, “and I’m sure I will. After all, according to all reports he has ridiculous hair, questionable taste in neckwear, and a predilection for silly hats.” She grinned as he bopped her lightly on the nose.

“I’ll have you know that the scarf came in very handy now and then,” he told her, “Although not quite as _nicely_ as an aid to hand-fasting, my River.” He pulled her to him and murmured into her ear. “Would you like to see what else we can use the bow tie for?” She nodded as a thrill went through her; he didn’t very often initiate loving, but when he did it was even more special than usual.

\---/---

Twenty-four hours later by her own personal time, River sighed with a certain... was it nostalgia?... as the TARDIS opened her doors. She wasn’t _sad_ exactly, but she was just a bit blue. She smiled at the Doctor as he looked up at her through the transparent floor, and her smile grew wider as he extricated himself from the repair sling and came loping up the stairs to greet her. “Hi honey; you’re home,” he said, and hugged her. “What did you learn this time?”

River sighed. “I learned that you have a weak spot for a pretty girl, especially if they’re... spirited... or if they look innocent... although I already knew that. I learned that a ridiculous scarf _can_ actually be used as a weapon, at least on a silicon-based creature. I learned that you didn’t understand the difference between random complaints and an actual request to go home... especially when--”

“--when called back to Gallifrey,” he said heavily, and he looked so woebegone that she took pity on him.

“I know it wasn’t entirely your fault, my love,” she murmured. “You were younger then, and Sarah Jane _had_ said she wanted to go home. You believed her, and it made it easy for you when they called.”

“It was _not_ easy, River,” the Doctor said gravely. “Sarah Jane was... special to me. It broke my hearts to leave her behind, but she needed a... a life of her own.” He took a deep breath, tears in his eyes. “I... they would have done terrible things to her, a human on Gallifrey. I couldn’t risk that.” He nuzzled into the hand she put up to his cheek. “I’m sorry...” he whispered, and she shook her head.

“No need,” she said softly, “You saw her more recently, didn’t you? As your tenth and eleventh selves?” He nodded. “She forgave you, my love, and even if she hadn’t, you leaving her on earth saved her from a horrifying fate. She did good things without you.”

“You know, don’t you River, that I would never... I _could_ never...” He trailed off as she fastened her lips to his.

“I know.”


End file.
